


Willing exile

by Nary



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Exile, F/M, Future Fic, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long he was there, Jaime would never grow used to the cold of the Wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing exile

No matter how long he was there, Jaime would never grow used to the cold of the Wall. It got under his cloak, under his furs, no matter how much he bundled up against it, and even inside he could feel it waiting for him, crouched like a stalking cat, ready to pounce if he let his guard down. The cold was as bad as the loneliness, sometimes, but he supposed both were preferable to execution, which had been his only other option.

When he saw the solitary figure approaching, he felt a jolt of excitement. On the Wall, any new arrival was cause for celebration, or what passed for celebration in this dour place. He pulled his black cloak closer around him and watched as the horse and rider drew closer and closer, finally passing out of his view beneath the shadow of the Wall and into Castle Black. When his watch was over at last, he made his way gratefully to the keep, curious to see who had bothered to journey alone all this way.

She was facing away from him when he first saw her, but he would have recognized her anyway. "Wench," he said, making her start and turn to him. "What brings you to this miserable place? Tell me you're not fool enough to come to share my exile."

Brienne was older, and had a tired look about her that made her no lovelier, but her eyes were as blue as ever, and her smile surprised him with its sweetness. "I suppose I'm a fool, then," she said, and his heart leapt.


End file.
